


I try to wash my hands for you every night (lest you find my stranglin’ fingers wrapped around tight)

by Gorgeousgreymatter



Series: Always Female Stiles 'verse: I will run you like a thread [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Derek Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Biting, Body Worship, Bruises, But no bestiality don't worry lol, Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Manhandling, Possessive Derek Hale, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Shower Sex, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Wolfish Derek Hale, but he tries, mild blood kink, mildest smallest amount of blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgeousgreymatter/pseuds/Gorgeousgreymatter
Summary: When he’s like this, he may look human on the surface, but Stiles can see it in the way he moves, the way he walks, the way he looks at her like he’s ready to unhinge his jaws and devour her. It’s the wolf that’s in control.It doesn’t scare her. Nothing about him does, despite what he might think. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t send her heart racing, pounding in her chest so hard it makes her ribcage feel like a drum about to burst.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Always Female Stiles 'verse: I will run you like a thread [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719364
Comments: 9
Kudos: 229





	I try to wash my hands for you every night (lest you find my stranglin’ fingers wrapped around tight)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just all filth, really. You're welcome.

I try to wash my hands for you every night (lest you find my stranglin’ fingers wrapped around tight)

Full moons are still tricky for them. Stiles has finally gotten Derek to stop completely avoiding her, but he still doesn’t want her in the preserve after dark, which Stiles supposes from a purely logical standpoint, she can understand. It’s not like her track record for avoiding near-death experiences in those woods on full moon nights is all that great. She’s been batting zero for years in that department. So, for now, she’s willing to humor him, especially since that means he makes the effort to spend the days leading up to it, that long stretch of daylight before the moon finally rises, paying her extra attention, indulging her. Maybe that makes her greedy, but she’s honest enough with herself to recognize that she kind of _loves it._ Being spoiled, pampered, dare she say, _worshipped._ Loves the nights they spend in their bed wrapped up in each other. The hours out in the preserve when they run (where Derek chases her, more accurately), and play, and fuck with the sun-warmed ground underneath them, that bright, clear summer sky above their heads. 

Doesn’t mean she doesn’t spend every full moon night counting the minutes until sunrise when she gets to watch him walk through that door and reach for her. Derek always takes such good care of her, sometimes it feels like she doesn’t often get to return the favor, not really. Derek would disagree, but it doesn’t change the fact that it’s true. Hell, if he wasn’t around to push food on her, for example, she’d probably waste away, since she almost never remembers to eat (turns out adderall and a near-constant state of anxiety were killer on the appetite). He’s the only one that can distract her when that singular, all-consuming focus threatens to overwhelm and drown her. 

She loves him. He adores her. Sue her for itching to return the favor.

If this wasn’t a sign of true love, what is, she thinks, when her cell phone alarm goes off at five a.m., though to be fair, she never sleeps much when Derek’s gone. Strange to think she’d spent roughly seventeen years fairly used to sleeping by herself, until he came along and wrecked that. In the best way, obviously, but it doesn’t make it any less harder when she spends all night blinking up at the dark ceiling, twisting restlessly in the tangle of sheets, feeling only the distinct lack of a warm body by her side. The bed is always so much colder without him. Eventually, she drags herself up (certainly not pouting about the fact that Derek’s not around to ply her awake with kisses and pancakes), and heads out to the kitchen. She never knows exactly how Derek’s going to be when he wanders in, but she knows one thing for sure: he’ll be starving, in more ways than one. 

She’s by no means a morning person, but admittedly there’s something sort of comforting about it. The dark, quiet stillness before dawn, going through the motions of cooking breakfast like she’s done a hundred thousand times over the years. It’s easy for her to space out, get lost in her head. It’s hard not to do that anyway, her mind anticipating, fantasizing about what’s to come as much as her body is.

Maybe that’s why he’s able to sneak up on her the way he always does. He teases her about it all the time. It’s not fair, because he might not be able to read her thoughts technically, but he can smell her. So it’s not exactly hard to know exactly what she’s imagining and when (and how) she’s doing it. The front door slides open with that familiar grinding metal sound, and she jerks, dropping the spatula onto the floor, hissing when hot oil from the skillet splashes over her thumb. Cursing, she looks down, distracted by the pain enough that by the time she looks up, he’s already in front of her, reaching for her hand. By the time she realizes what he’s doing, her thumb is already in his mouth. Stiles shivers, feeling the scrape of fangs over the thin skin of her knuckle. Oh, she thinks, exhaling when her eyes flick up to meet his, and she sees they’re still glowing that preternatural crimson. _That’s how it’s going to be tonight._ Stiles doesn’t think he’ll ever stop being so overwhelming. Just his presence is somehow staggering, knocks her sideways sometimes just looking at him. 

He hasn’t said anything yet. It’s not that strange, but it’s lighter now, the first cracks of sunlight peeking through the curtains, and her eyes adjust enough for her to see him. Really see him.

 _“Jesus christ, Derek,”_ she says, eyes widening. _“Is that blood?”_

It is, she thinks. Has to be. It’s splattered all over his shirt, which is mostly in tatters like it’s been shredded with claws. His hands, his throat, fuck, even his face is splashed with flecks of dried red. None of that is necessarily all that strange either, considering the things they’ve seen, but any time there’s blood, she’s got questions. 

“It’s not mine,” Derek says. The roughness of his voice snaps her out of it, and if that hadn’t done it, the grip he suddenly has on her chin would have. 

“Are you -- is everyone --” Stiles knows this is exactly when she’s prime to start babbling, adrenaline flooding her veins as she starts to panic, her imagination running wild, and not in the good way. “What happened?” Maybe it’s just deer, or _bunnies,_ as he likes to joke. _(Even though it’s not really a joke. She’s not that naive. When he goes full wolf, she knows he eats like one, too)._

“Everyone’s fine.” 

Stiles can’t help the gasp that he tears out of her mouth when he suddenly yanks her close, buries his face in her throat. He smells like blood, too, Stiles thinks, breathing in that metallic, rusty scent mixed with sweat, dirt and pine, that distinct inhuman smell she knows is just him _._ She never thought she’d be able to know what _power_ smelled like until she met him. “Whose is it?” 

“Feral omega wandered into my territory. I didn’t want to fight, but he didn’t wanna go quietly.” Derek lets out one of those low, rumbling growls. “He challenged me.”

“What happened?”

His teeth scrape that tendon in her neck, and Stiles whines, her breath hitching again when her back hits the edge of the counter as he crowds her up against the marble. “He lost.” 

That spray of blood makes a lot more sense now, Stiles thinks, her eyes fluttering shut under the assault of his tongue licking its way up the pale curve of her throat. Derek’s still keyed up from the fight, _from victory._ That’s why she can practically taste it, all that restless energy still buzzing under his skin. Almost like she can feel it herself, the way his flesh vibrates under her palm. 

When he’s like this, he may look human on the surface, but Stiles can see it in the way he moves, the way he walks, the way he looks at her like he’s ready to unhinge his jaws and devour her. It’s the wolf that’s in control.

It doesn’t scare her. Nothing about him does, despite what he might think. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t send her heart racing, pounding in her chest so hard it makes her ribcage feel like a drum about to burst. 

…

Derek should be gentler. Especially right now. He knows that, cerebrally, but it’s too hard when her heart races like this the instant she sees him, the minute he touches her. With her skin that white, hot silk he can’t resist running his hands over. It’s just too hard when his blood is boiling, when his nerves are practically scalding his veins. He needs to touch her. Has to have her. And Stiles, she doesn’t fight him, because of course she doesn’t. Because she’s perfect, and she’s his. It’s impossible to forget that fact when she’s arching against him like this, baring her throat, a willing victim, to the mercy of his teeth, his tongue, his greedy, greedy mouth. 

He’s lost. Had no chance the moment he walked in and saw her dressed in nothing but his shirt, his scent blanketing her the same way that thin fabric did, hanging over the top of those milky white thighs of hers. How could he possibly resist her when he was already there, staring straight over that edge and ready to fall?

Derek doesn’t want to think about it anymore, the feeling of flesh ripping under his claws, how his fangs had torn into that rogue wolf like its skin was nothing more than paper. He can’t, he won’t, because there isn’t any reason to. Not when he has her here like this in front of him.

 _“Derek,”_ Stiles breathes, but he’s not going to bother with more words, catching Stiles’s mouth with his instead, licking into her with fervent strokes of his tongue. The taste of her, it’s like he needs it, craves her like an addict craves a hit. She’s all he’s been thinking about since he’d sunk his claws into that omega’s flesh. 

As if Derek cares about anything or anyone right now beyond her, beyond taking what he wants the way the wolf in him’s been howling for him to. God, he’s so hungry for her, the way she feels, tastes, smells. It’s too much, not enough, when he’s got his fingers dug into Stiles’s hips, his face buried in her throat. 

She’s mumbling something else, but he doesn’t care. He just bites her tongue, the pulse point on her neck thrumming, thrumming, thrumming. 

Derek can taste it, that heady mix of blood and Stiles, and when he pulls back to look at her, he notes that her lips are swollen, a little bruised, her ivory skin tinged pink and red from what was still streaked across his face from the fight when he’d first kissed her. Stiles doesn’t seem to notice, or she doesn’t care. Instead, she just lets out this shaky little sigh when Derek growls against her collarbone, doesn’t offer any resistance when he suddenly lifts her up and deposits her roughly on the countertop. Stiles just wraps her legs around his waist and groans while he continues to suck violently at every bit of skin she offers up. 

Stiles’s fingers hook into his hair, seeking some kind of purchase as he nips a trail up and down her jawline. When she pulls particularly hard, he growls in warning, bites down hard on her shoulder, making her whine. 

_“Derek,”_ she gasps again, and this time her nails drag down his back, but the pain is nothing more than a spark, a flash, disappearing as soon as he feels it _. “It’s okay,”_ she murmurs. She smells as needy as he feels, and he grinds his body against hers, rumbling appreciatively when he tears another hungry noise from her throat. _“You can do whatever you want to me.”_

 _Fuck._ Derek still can’t seem to get his voice to work. So instead, he just nuzzles into her shoulder, rubs the scruff of his beard into her skin, breathing in their mingling scents, tasting them in the air on his tongue. But Derk grimaces, because he can still smell him, that other wolf, on his own skin and now hers. Huffing, irritated, he drags her into the bathroom, not even bother to undress either one of them when he pins her to the shower wall, fumbles with the tap until the shower’s filled with steam. The hot water pelts down on them, weighing their clothes down until they’re pasted to their skins. Derek isn’t too worried about that, though Stiles squeaks in protest when he chooses to deal with it right then, in the simplest way he knows how which is to cut them off with his claws. 

Not like there was any chance of saving his shirt, anyway. 

Stiles mutters something that sounds a little bit like a complaint, but Derek’s not listening, can’t hear much now anyway besides the roar of water in his ears coupled with Stiles’s thundering heartbeat. She can’t be too annoyed, because she doesn’t fight him at all when he uses his strength to push her up against the shower wall hard enough that the sound of wet skin slamming against the tile reverberates around them. His hands find her bony wrists and pins them to the wall, grip tight as shackles.

Stiles whimpers, but she doesn’t smell scared. Pleased, he rumbles a purr against her damp hair before crowding her in, using his weight to hold her to the wall. It’s always a strange sense memory, like remembering a dream, when he does this to her, because it feels like the first time so many years ago, though the circumstances now are more than different.

The water has cooled enough that most of the steam has dissipated, but it's still warm enough to keep Stiles comfortable for now. _“Please,”_ Stiles begs, makes another one of those alluring little noises of need, and Derek kisses her hungrily.

Stiles hisses when his teeth catch, and when Derek pulls back from the kiss to look at her, he sees that her swollen mouth and her glowing white teeth are tinged red. His eyes flash, fixed on hers, which look wild and desperate. When he leans down, licks the blood from her lips with uncharacteristically gentle laps of his tongue, she keens, her eyelashes fluttering as she squeezes her eyes tightly shut. 

He doesn't know how to reconcile these two images of Stiles in his head sometimes--the gangly teen who wore that ridiculous band t-shirt that night in the woods and stared at him like she was trying to get him to blink, and Stiles now, the beautiful, perfect girl baring her throat so willingly to a beast. 

Derek draws a shuddering breath, runs his tongue over the tips of the fangs he's given up trying to control for now. Growling, he turns her over so quickly he hears the breath catch in Stiles’s lungs when she stifles her gasp. He presses her hands to the wall in front of them so they rest above her head, and even now, when he can hardly think straight let alone restrain himself, Derek can't help but admire how it makes the girl’s spine arch up so beautifully. Fuck, he could look at her forever.

Stiles is still so quiet, Derek would have been more than unnerved if he wasn't able to listen for the upticks or variances in her heart rate, if her breathing quickens or slows. But he can, and he does, thinks maybe this is exactly why Stiles chose him, could never be with anyone else, because no human would ever be enough for her. Derek and the wolf in him have no doubt this is true, and if he had any sense of shame right now, he’d feel it at how secretly prideful that makes him feel. 

He hasn’t even touched her yet, not really, but it doesn’t matter. Because he can already smell her, sweet and hot and dripping for him. She has been since he got here. So Derek doesn’t wait, can’t wait, not anymore, spreading her legs just enough for him to thrust inside her to the hilt. 

Fuck, he’s been so hard for so long now that the sudden and total way her cunt grips him, squeezes him, it knocks another snarl out of his throat. Stiles cries out when he bucks into her, and he lets one hand fall from her wrist to grip her hip, his claws digging into the soft, pillowy flesh there, tightening enough to make her squeal and try to squirm away. He doesn’t let her. 

_“Mine.”_

…

_“Mine,”_ Derek growls into the back of her neck before using his teeth to grip her there, biting another bruise into that dip between her shoulder blades, the pain sudden enough to send her thrashing back against his chest. 

When he gets like this, when the wolf comes to the forefront (it's never really gone, she guesses, but most of the time Derek tries to keep it locked up tight, despite her protests), Stiles doesn’t worry. Not really. Because he still does, even if he acts like he doesn’t. Stiles has no doubt that even now, when Derek barely seems able to control his teeth, his claws, he’s still listening. To her heartbeat, her breath, how his touch makes the blood rush under her skin. 

“All yours,” she whispers breathlessly, groaning when he surges forward again, another deep stroke that hits that place inside her that makes her see literal stars behind her eyelids. She curses, cries out, because now that he’s found it, he doesn’t stop, pounding into her relentlessly until she’s scratching at the tile wall, futilely searching for some kind of steadying handhold.

Stiles whines, feels her pussy clench somehow even tighter around him, following that same pulsing rhythm of his cock driving into her. He’s not going to touch her, she knows it. He’s going to make her come like this, even though she’s practically dying for him to put his hands on her, to grind his palm against her clit the way she desperately wants to beg him to. 

She’s not dumb enough to ask for it though. Not right now, not when he’s like this. Instead, she just arches back against him, rocks her hips, angling for more friction, for more _anything._ She’s not expecting how quickly his hand flies to her throat and squeezes, holds her there, an obvious warning not to move. 

Because Derek obviously wants her to just take it. 

So that’s what Stiles does. Just lets herself melt against him until there’s only him, the sensation of being broken apart, split open, as he fucks into her mercilessly. Lets it build, build, build up and inside her until she’s just about ready to fling herself into the sun. Everything in her and around her just burns. Under him, because of him, _for him._

_“Are you going to be my good girl and come on my cock?”_

_Jesus._ His voice. So dark, all animal. Slides over her skin somehow rough as sandpaper and soft as velvet at the same time.

Stiles won’t risk speaking, not right now. If she does and it turns out he doesn’t want her to, he might stop. And if he stops…

So instead, she just nods, fervent and feverish, her breath coming in these punched out little sobs she can’t seem to swallow. 

Derek hums, pleased, his fingers releasing their vice grip on her hip bone to fist in her hair, yank until that half-moon curve of her throat is bared to his teeth. When he rears back, snarling again before sinking them into the side of her neck, the claiming bite on her throat throbs and stings, grounding her for the moment, when all she feels like is flying apart. God, she wants to please him, wants to feel that familiar heat in her gut coil so tightly until she snaps in half. 

As if she had a choice, she comes with a shriek, muffled against his arm still pressed to her neck. Derek’s trembling, shuddering behind her as she milks him with her orgasm, her walls fluttering and tightening around him until his thrusts falter, and his hips stutter. He curses, and then suddenly, he’s coming too, spilling inside her with a hoarse, husky groan. 

It feels like her legs almost get cut off at the knees, how quickly it feels like they’re going to buckle. But she doesn’t fall. Derek doesn’t let her. He never would, she thinks, blinking dazedly, the tile wall wet and cold against her flushed cheek. She feels him, his face buried into the back of her neck still, nuzzling, pressing soft little kisses into her hairline. He’s mumbling something too. Praise, she thinks, and the thought of it warms her even though there’s no way to actually hear him under the spray.

But jesus fuck, the waters cold. She’s come back enough to her body to realize that now. She whimpers, uncontrolled, trembling from the chill, the contrast of cold water and heated skin sparking gooseflesh that spreads across her whole body, head to toe. “Derek,” she whispers, fully aware she sounds as pitiful as she feels right now, “m’cold.” 

He doesn’t say anything -- talkative is something he rarely is, but she suspects tonight is one of those nights she’ll be lucky if she gets actual sentences from him. Obviously, he’s heard her, though, because he noses once, twice, against her cheek, before lifting her in the air, seemingly abandoning their wet pile of clothes, and carries her out of the shower. She shuts her eyes, too spent to bother trying to keep them open, exhaling in relief when she’s wrapped up in a towel and carried out to the bedroom.

When she opens her eyes again, she’s on her back, mostly dry save for her wet hair that’s splayed out in all directions, some of it stuck to her skin, some of it stuck to the pillow. There’ll be a wet spot, which annoys her, but she’s too fucked out to bother trying to avoid it. 

The curtains are drawn, but the sun’s been up for who-knows-how-long now, so there’s light refracting off the walls, dappling the bedspread. It reminds her of how she felt that time going snorkeling, like she’s somehow underwater. Sometimes Derek makes her feel a lot like that. Drowning. In the best, strangest kind of way.

 _“You fell asleep.”_ Derek’s voice is softer now, but still crackly, a little bit rough. _“I wasn’t done with you yet.”_

Stiles snorts, tries to roll to her side, blinking drowsiness away. Every inch of her feels too heavy, but she manages. “Don’t pout, Sourwolf. It’s unbecoming.” 

Derek’s laugh is another rumble she can practically feel on her skin, vibrating the air around her. “Not pouting,” he says, catching several strands of her hair in his fingers and tugging, teasingly. “Just stating a fact.” 

“I’m awake now,” she says, smirking. Derek has apparently realized this fact, because before she can even blink, he’s somehow got her on her back again, looming over her with that same ravenous, hungry-eyed look he’d pinned her with in the kitchen (and the shower, her sex-addled-brain reminds her). He’s dragging his palm over her leg, up, up, up, and when he reaches the apex of her thighs, dipping a searching finger into her, they both let out almost identical moans. She’s still wet, can still feel his cum leaking out of her. God, she just had him, and still, she tries to spread her legs for him, because she somehow can’t help automatically beckoning him back into her body.

…

Derek hisses, feels his eyes flicker with the shift again. She’s too tempting, always, and how the hell is he supposed to restrain himself when she’s _begging_ for it like this? Aching for it where she’s slick and wet and open; where he’s still dripping out of her. All of that, coupled with the fact that he’s still hard (feels like he never stopped), is testing the limits of the threads of control he’s been struggling to keep hold of since he came in through the door tonight.

And he needs to be careful because he’s already been rough enough with her tonight. He knows that. The evidence of that is written all over her skin, he muses, frowning as he runs his hands over her body, mapping it carefully with his fingers. Splotches of blue-purple are already beginning to darken on her hips, her thighs, her neck, where he’s littered the thin skin stretched over her pulse with bites and hickeys. 

“I’m fine,” Stiles says softly, her small hand reaching for the one of his that’s still on the bedspread, twining their fingers together and squeezing. “Stop worrying.” She reaches up, kisses him feather-light and quick, giggling when he tries to follow her to catch her again. 

How can he not, Derek thinks? She’s so small. Sometimes he feels insane when he thinks about how easy he could do it, snap one of her bones like twigs. It’s too easy to conjure the image when the memory of watching the life leave that dying wolf’s eyes at his hands _(and his teeth)_ is so fresh. 

“I don’t enjoy it -- “ he blurts out suddenly. Stiles only cocks her head, seemingly confused, and Derek flushes. “Killing, I mean.”

It’s true. It really is, well, mostly. There’s always going to be that instinctual part of him that craves the hunt. But he doesn’t get any pleasure taking a life. Especially now, when he understands the weight of it all too well. 

“I know, dummy.”

Derek humphs, rolls his eyes. “Of course you do. I mean it, though. I do -- I do what I have to when I have to. But I don’t like being that -- I don’t want that when I’m with you -- I can be gentle.” 

Stiles’s eyes go all soft, sweet, and he wants to hide the way he always does when she looks at him like that. _Adoring._ How can she always look at him that way when she’s seen everything he’s done? Over the years. Tonight? Why does she always look at him like that? “I know that, too, Sourwolf.”

 _“I can though,”_ he insists, desperately. Not sure why he feels such a sudden need for Stiles to know that, to believe it. For him to prove it to her like he’s expecting her to disagree. Huffing, he leans down, caging her in with his legs on either side of her, and kisses her. 

Stiles sighs happily, tangling her hands in his hair, letting him tease his tongue into her mouth. They kiss long, slow, and so deep that even Derek is breathless when they finally pull apart. He could keep on kissing her like that forever, but he has plans. He has _designs._

Already she’s trembling when he touches her, lets his hands glide down her throat, squeezing her breasts, skimming her hips, dragging his fingers over her thighs. It’s a slow, methodical cataloging of every inch of her, and he punctuates each touch of his hands with a dutiful press of his lips, a swipe of his tongue, over every scar, freckle, bruise. By the time he reaches her toes, her hips are so far off the bed he’s worried she’s going to break her back if he doesn’t hold her down. 

_“Do something,”_ she whines because for all that, he hasn’t touched her where she really wants him. Where she’s been somehow steadily grower wetter, as if that was possible, with every metered, careful touch. 

“I thought I was,” Derek murmurs thoughtfully, dipping his tongue into her belly button, rubbing his saliva into the skin there with his thumb. _“I’m being gentle.”_

“You’re being a tease,” Stiles grouses, huffing out a sigh, her teeth digging into her lip as if she’s trying to hold in the more embarrassing noises. 

“I’m being nice,” he insists, skimming her sternum, that valley between her breasts, with his mouth until he reaches that place behind her ear he always dutifully noses at. “I’m being sweet.”

Stiles growls in frustration, and Derek laughs because it’s cute. “You’re being ridiculous.”

Maybe he’s teased her enough. It hadn’t been his intention to, anyway, she just makes it so easy. And so fun. Humming, he slides back down her body until he’s between her thighs again, and rubbing the sensitive flesh there with the scratch of his beard. Stiles hisses, bucks her hips against his face, curling her toes into the mattress. 

“Ridiculously gentle?” Stiles makes a move to kick him, but Derek catches her by the ankle, scrapes a toothy grin against the bone instead. “That’s not very nice.” 

Stiles makes a noise that’s actually a little heartbreaking, this needly little whimper he can’t ignore, so he gives her what she wants, pressing a kiss sweetly to her clit, before licking into her cunt where she’s wet, glistening. 

_“Ah, ah, ah.”_ Those are the only words she seems able to say now, babbling incoherently as he feasts on her, tastes that intoxicating mix of both of them, his cum and her slick, that he can’t get enough of. She’s thrashing, or trying to at least, but Derek’s grip on her legs is tight enough that she can’t get far, can’t escape his mouth, his tongue, from trying to swallow her whole.

She’s swollen, flesh raw and pink from when he’d fucked her so roughly, so he laps at her softly, sweetly, gently curls his tongue inside her like he’s trying to coax her, nudge her, right to the very edge. 

“You’re so good, Derek,” she finally manages to gasp, her nails digging into his scalp so hard he has to bite his own lip to keep from snarling. “So good to me. So good for me. So, so, good.”

And the praise, something he so normally reserves for her, it feels so good sliding over him, her voice filled with nothing but love, plain and simple. Warms him from the inside, that same safe feeling he gets when he curls around her, pulls her close to him when they fall asleep together every night. 

“Love you,” he murmurs, places a kiss to her thigh, before closing his lips over that pulsing bundle of nerves and sucking. And he watches her crumble underneath him, a strangled shriek torn out of her mouth as she comes apart under his.

She doesn’t fall asleep this time, but it’s a while before she comes back to herself, blinking stupidly up at the ceiling while she waits for her limbs to regain the ability to move again. When she finally can, she moves her head to look at him -- he’s still straddling her legs with that annoyingly smug look on his annoyingly handsome face.

There’s that achingly tender look in his eyes though, the kind that makes her feel like she’s see-through. Like he can see inside her, see all of her. “Don’t look at me like that,” she says, hiding her face with her hands. Sometimes she can’t help but be a little embarrassed how completely undone he always leaves her.

“Like what?”

“I don’t know -- like I’m --”

“Perfect?” 

Stiles makes a fake retching sound. “You’re stupid.”

Derek snickers, leaning down to nip at her jaw. “And you’re beautiful, and smart, and kind, and brave, and _mine.”_ He marks each word with his lips, gentle strokes of his tongue like he’s trying to etch the endearments into her flesh with it. 

Stiles’s breath hitches, her hands grasping at his back muscles. “You forgot funny.”

Derek’s teeth press sharply into her neck, a predatory grin. “No, I didn’t.”

This time, she’s the one baring her teeth, sinking them into his shoulder and making him growl. “Dick.”

“Brat.”

“Blockhead.”

“If I’m a blockhead, what does that make you, since you’re the one marrying me?”

Stiles pretends to think before whispering sagely, “I think it makes me the future Mrs. Stilinski-Blockhead.”

Derek just tosses his head back and laughs. Stiles grins, reaching for him again, so he allows her to shove him off of her so she can arrange herself the way she likes, all sprawled on top of him. She kisses his chest, lips curled into a contented smile, and he thinks it probably won’t be long until she’s asleep. Though the hand she slips between them to sneakily wrap around his cock proves otherwise.

They don’t sleep for a long time after that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for all the support. Somehow these keep happening, and it's basically because of you guys, so thanks c:


End file.
